


Falling

by FlowerNini



Category: Babii, Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerNini/pseuds/FlowerNini
Summary: A theory of how OffGun came to be. - cl🤡wn
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, OffGun - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Gun has fallen in love.

He's still continuing his free fall. The saddest part is knowing that no one might be there at the bottom to catch him.

____

Gun meets Off at a GMM event, 2015. The guy looked goofy and outgoing. Gun wanted to befriend him, but Off kinda didnt like him.

GMM announced that he and Off will become a side couple in their new series.

He thinks that it's an opportunity to befriend the man. He was right. He and Off became friends.

Off's personality is too blunt for others taste, but for someone who's been in the industry since he was 8 years old, it's a breath of fresh air. 

'He's someone I can be true to. He won't pacify me and he won't flatter me. He'll always say what's on his mind.'

___

Gun finds it funny when Off refuses his touches. It's fanservice and they atleast would need to do the bare minimum but Off blatantly refuses.

Others would find it offending, but he found it amusing. The reactions that he would get from just grazing Off's open palms ignites laughter in Gun.

Gun ain't really a touchy person. He just does as what he's told and paid to do. Off makes this work fun.

___

The first time Gun needed to kiss Off, he spits on the man's face. To Gun's defense, Off's face was hilarious! He looked like he was someone who's constipated. Off rained profanity after profanity. Gun replied with laughter. This is fun.

___

The 'OffGun' couple was recieved so well and the demand was high, the management decided to focus more on their pair for the second season.

____

'Papi' a nickname he gave Off. At first, it just slipped out from his mouth. It wasn't intentional and Off didn't like it. His face showed his aversion. So Gun used it to tease him. Everyone teased Off.

Off got used to it. He needed to. Off knew that the little guy won't stop calling him 'Papi'.

____

He and Off fought. They lined. They made up. They had an agreement to always tell the other about the things that they liked and didn't like.

Off was easily worming his way into Gun's life. The taller man became a really close friend, one Gun could confide in.

That year, 2017, Gun felt the rug pulled from under his feet. It hurt so bad but he needed to continue life. He wanted to breakdown but he can't. He's the head of his family now. They need him.

Off was a crass and a rough person. He didn't feel the need to filter his mouth. 'What you see is what you get.' But somewhere in between, he decided that Gun needed his support.

Off needed to be Gun's 'Phi'. Someone Gun can depend on. Someone Gun can rely on. Someone Gun can call at night. Someone whom Gun can cry to.

Off started asking about Gun's personal life. He asked about Gun's family, Gun's well being. He started nagging Gun about his spending, about saving money.

It was normal for a friend to act this way. Off assured himself.

Off didn't know yet, but he started to tolerate the little guy. He became much patient towards Gun's antics. He somehow attuned himself towards Gun. That also equated to more neck kisses, more hugs, more hand holdings, more of everything.

____

OffGun FunNight, their own bed variety show where they can be as green as their fandom color. It's fun.

Off enjoyed it, so did Gun. They never needed to fake or act out their laughter. Every bit of it was them enjoying and having fun with their friends.

Gun was laughing so genuinely. Off observes. Off feels as though he did something right.

____

There's this 'What the fuck' moment that some people get. It's realizations of things that's already there but you just miss by chance.

Gun's WTF moment happens randomly. He and Off was just taping as usual. They were fooling around and throwing green jokes after green jokes. The director shouts "CUT" and Gun monitors their take.

Gun looks at the screen and sees himself and Off laughing. Then he realizes that the Gun in the screen was looking at Off laughing and that Gun followed. That Gun laughed not because the joke was funny, but because Off was laughing.

Gun breaks out in cold sweat as he watches the entire take. He realizes that his stares were such a dead give away. Anyone could tell that he was crushing hard on Off.

He adored the guy, Gun knew that. But he never thought that it was something romantic. He just thought that it was admiration for his character and for the fact that Off is such a good 'Phi' to him. 

'Fuck' Gun knows he is fucked.

Off is currently in a relationship. Gun is good friends with Off's girl. Aside from Off being in a relationship, Gun knew that Off was straight.

'Fuck'

Gun felt terrified and terrible at the same time.

Terrified because he could lose Off. He could ruin their friendship.

Terrible because he somehow felt that he's betraying Off's trust and because he definitely is betraying his friendship with Mook.

Gun felt the need to avoid Off. In work and his soc meds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gun "trying" to avoid Off 🙃

They were working together. When they didn't have tapings or activities together, they would always see eachother in the building.

His soc meds were a lost cost.

Gun Atthaphan's name will forever be connected with Off Jumpol. Even if Gun deactivated his account and made a new one, his name would still be connected with Off.

Plus their friends are friends with eachother!

Gun gave up.

He can't avoid the guy anywhere! And honestly, avoiding Off is taking a toll on his health. He needed the guy. He missed him.

He decided to just fuck it and say that everything was just for show. He thought he could hide it well.

He thought wrong.

His closest friends know of his feelings. Off's closest friends are starting to see it. The whole GMM staff are getting it. Their fans are seeing their changes. HIS CHANGES ESPECIALLY!

Off's changes could be chuck up to him learning how to tolerate Gun. But Gun's love stricken stares, adoring smiles, wondering hands, Off-magnet feet, and OffPhilic everything CAN'T be explained by him being able to tolerate Off. It just can't!

______

Joss came as a breather. Joss, the new GMM actor. 

Gun has always been kind, if people needed his help, he'd lend a hand.

Tay asked him to take care of the guy and Jennie has a huge crush on Joss. Gun thought that helping Joss familiarize GMM and tagging Jennie along would be a great idea.

It actually was a great idea. Jennie got to spend time with Joss and Joss was adjusting quite well. The guy is a giant teddy bear! 

Off knew that Joss was a friendly guy. Joss is a good person, hardworking, handsome and kind. But there's something in Joss that made Off's eyebrows twitch.

Then the JossGun agenda started.

At first it was cute. Then it started morphing into something that's becoming bad and turning to worse.

If this goes on, it'd be bad on Joss' career. Low key freinds. That's what Gun and Joss decided to be.

_____

Theory of Love, OffGun's new project. Workshop was gonna be starting soon.

_____

Off was having relationship problems. It was always there. Every relationship had it. Specially when one party was working in the limelight. But this year was just different.

It wasn't that he didn't love her. He did love her. But there was something off. There was something missing. It was there before, but now it wasn't.

Mook also felt it. Mook kinda knew why. She decides to go study aboard.

_____

Everyone knew that Off sometimes gave Gun branded gifts.  
Gun in return would also give Off things that the elder would ask for. They've always been like that.

People felt the shift in Off and Gun's relationship. People wanted to ask what's between them, but they just shut their mouths. Ofcourse the teasing was always there. But the teasing now held weight and anticipation.

Their families, friends, staff, Babiis, and everyone started feeling it. Everyone started watching them closely.

_____

Gun saw Mae Godji's Mickey Mouse Rolex watch. He instantly fell in love.

Gun was just kidding when he told Off that he wanted a rolex for his birthday this year. Off just nodded.

A few weeks later, Gun showed Off the picture of the watch. Nothing much really. Knowing that Off was practical and economical with his spending, Gun knew that Off would never. 

What caught Gun off guard was Off asking how much it was. Dazed, Gun told Off the price.

"Hmm.. Okay. If you can find it, then let's buy it." Off said nonchalantly.

Shock was an understatement!

______

They finally started filming "The Theory of Love".

Off started seeing Gun 5 days out of 7 and in those 2 days that they didn't see eachother, they would either be face timing or texting or they'd even meet up.

Honestly speaking, Off can say that he sees Gun more than his neighbor-slash-workmate-slash-best friend, Arm.

Off even drives Gun to work sometimes, even if he doesn't have a schedule and more often than not, he drives Gun home, even if Gun's house was, wayyyy, out of his way.

____

With Off busy working, Mook busy with her studies and with their time tables being the opposite. The inevitable happens. They grow apart. They still talk and call eachother but it was all hurried 'hi's' and 'hello's' full of 'ahh's' and 'ok's'. There was something in between those long silence. They both felt it.

Off and Mook eventually decided to finally separate and stay as friends. No hard feelings.

Mook hopes that the clueless Off would realizes that he's not just Off Jumpol anymore. It's been long since he became 'Papi'.

_____

Gun finds the watch and Off pays for it. Gun foots the shipping fee. It arrives earlier than expected, but hey, Gun wasn't complaining.

Gun was so happy as he was showing off his new watch. "Papi, did you buy this?" 

Off looks at the watch and then at Gun and nods his head.

The people in the internet go crazy. Babiis started going crazier. (A/N: We always are. We're all OffGun fanatics)

Interviewers started catching on and Off and Gun felt there'd be something there. So they wordlessly agreed that when the interviews started, they both would say that they split the bill. 

Their freinds, however, weren't cooperating.


	3. Chapter 3

"Theory of Love" started airing and they were filming the finishing touches. They were finished with most of the promotional appearance.

Their meetings should've lessened but it didn't.

They met eachoher more often. They called eachother more frequently. They wanted to see eachother more and more.

Off finally understood what 'this' was. He was baffled. He was shook. But Off wasn't scared.

Off was many things but he wasn't one to shy away from his feelings. He just needed time to organize it and put it in order.

Along the way, he has somehow figured out Gun's feelings for him. It was just his hunch though.

_____

Off taught of stalling. Buying himself some more time.

Then Off had one of those WTF moments.

He was mindlessly browsing Gun's soc meds and saw that Gun had new friends. Faces that Off didn't personally know. Off didn't like that feeling.

Off messages some of Gun's friends to be his spies. To tell him things, to give him information. He justifies it with "You know how trusting he can be. He needs someone to look out for him."

Off checks Gun's soc meds and lurks. Off then thinks 'What if Gun gets tired and finally stops? What would happen then?' 

Off suddenly feels the dread. He hates that thought. He doesn't like it.

Off rings Gun and asks to meet.

_____

Gun knows that Off won't just want to meet on a whim. It must be important. They meet at one of their friend's cafe. It was private and the location ain't that far from both of their houses.

Off was fidgety. He sees Gun entering and just like he's seeing him with a brand new pair of eyes, Off thinks that Gun is indeed worth it.

He steels his resolve.

They order some drinks and some snacks. Off starts with some work related stuff. He kept on rambling on until he just couldn't stop himself anymore and let out a "I like you. No, not like. I'm sure I'm in love with you."

Gun was sipping his chocolate milk tea when he heard those and suddenly spits it out and choking on some of the boba at the same time.

The sight was messy.

*cough*

'Fuck, Papi just saw me spit out my drink!'

*cough*

'FUCK! SOME OF THE MILK TEA IS ON HIS HAND!!!!'

"I'm sorry, Papi!!!" *cough*

He gets some of the tissues and starts to wipe Off's hand while Off was also busy wiping the edge of Gun's mouth.

"Gun, are you okay?"

'FUCK!! WAIT!! DID HE JUST SAY THAT HE LOVES ME??????'

"Did you just....?"

Gun looked at the elder. Hoping that Off would supply the missing words.

Off looked at a flustered Gun

"And if I did?"

Gun chokes on air this time and Off needed to go to him to rub his back.

____

The both of them talk it out and decided to date. Exclusively. They decided to keep things quiet from their friends.

This would be just between them for the time being.

Ofcourse, not a week later, Gun confessed his feelings to Off.


	4. Chapter 4

People close to them started to see that the slight shift in their relationship before has turned a complete 180°.

The change was so dramatic that you'd have to be blind to not see it.

Gun's friends started asking him. Gun would just laugh and tell everyone that they're just really close.

_____

"Fantastic Babii", their first fan meet. It has long been decided, and the rehearsals are full on starting.

They're seeing more of eachother and the questioning stares from the people around them get wider and wilder each day.

_____

"Is there any wonderful story that happened in your life?" Off asked Gun atop the stage on the day of their fan meeting.

Gun answered along the lines of "my acting career...."

Off's face was expectant. Gun saw it and decided that if Off told him to tell everyone, he would. "What do you expect to hear?"

Off's face morphed into some kind of understanding. 'I shouldn't. We should let fate take its course.' "If you're not ready to say it. You can do it later."

______

After the fan meet, their friends kept on asking and asking and asking.

They both talked about things. They came to the agreement that "They're not gonna hide things but they're not gonna admit things either."

On Gun's 2019 private birthday party. In front of Gun's family and both of his and Off's friends. They both let their control go. It was full on stares of love and touches of adoration.

Lingering hands and eyes that don't want to separate.

They didn't confirm anything but everyone already knew.

Gun's friends had a field day. They enjoyed teasing him in their soc meds. Calling gun "Papi" and even going as far as "The birthday boy and his boy."

______

New year 2020 and another one of Gun's friend let something slip. "This year, everyone in this picture is taken except....." Gun was in the picture but his name wasn't part of the "except".

______

Gun was attending a music concert. He wasn't supposed to be able to attend Off's birthday celebration.

Gun didn't let that stop him from bringing Off his birthday cake.

Everyone in the hall started screaming. The flashes were blinding but Off's smile out shone them all.

Jennie started to give her birthday speech and in the side lines, Off's mother was watching ang listening.

That evening Off and Gun came clean to Off's family.

The lack of response was making both of them agitated. Off was ready to throw in the "I love him, mom! I think I can't live without him!" line.

Then out if nowhere, Off's mom started laughing. "I thought you'd never tell us!"

Gun's eyes became watery and Off's mom hugged him and patted his head.

"Luk, please have patience with your Papi. He's dense sometimes. My cute boy, You must've kept it in for a long time."

Gun nodded and couldn't help his tears from finally falling. Gun cried and thanked the woman.

Off looked at the most important people in his life and decided that he is happy.

______

Gun is still falling deeper, but now he's holding on to Off's hands as they both fall deeper and deeper for eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can, please do give me some feedback 💚

**Author's Note:**

> Some timeline inaccuracies to fit the story.


End file.
